


Neon lights at midnight

by Clinical_awesomeness



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Dorks in Love, Implied abuse, Jay is smarter then you know, Love Confessions, M/M, Matthew angst, Milkshakes, No beta we die like head pushers, Romance, implied neglet, matthew needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clinical_awesomeness/pseuds/Clinical_awesomeness
Summary: Matthew ran the comb through his hair for the third time in the last ten minutes. Everything had to be flawless, from his new Doc Martins to his black and white striped 50's themed button up. He didn't know why it had to be perfect; he was only meeting up with Jay. That primal unibrow baw-bag meant little to him. God, he didn't know why he said yes to hanging out in the first place. But that wasn't the point; the point is that it had to be perfect.He straightened out his back and placed down his comb, finally satisfied with how he looked. His button-down was half undone, showing his black turtleneck- it gave him an angsty but sensual look. The tight skinny jeans were just an add on. Lastly, he applied some chap stick and gloss (just a tiny bit, of course, nothing too noticeable) and he was ready to go. He took a breath in and waited, just standing there, till the digital bedside clock turned 23:01; Matthew looked at the red flashing numbers and sighed. Now or never.
Relationships: Jay Bilzerian/Matthew, Jay/Matthew, Matthew/Jay
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Neon lights at midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This Fandom does need some more Jay x Matthew content so here we are, though they are about 15 in this fic.  
> Shout out to my girlfriend who beta'd this!  
> Also please comment any suggestions or prompts as i'm in a writing mood :)
> 
> Enjoy the cheesy teen romance -Echo

Matthew ran the comb through his hair for the third time in the last ten minutes. Everything had to be flawless, from his new Doc Martins to his black and white striped 50's themed button up. He didn't know why it had to be perfect; he was only meeting up with Jay. That primal unibrow baw-bag meant little to him. God, he didn't know why he said yes to hanging out in the first place. But that wasn't the point; the point is that it had to be perfect. He straightened out his back and placed down his comb, finally satisfied with how he looked. His button-down was half undone, showing his black turtleneck- it gave him an angsty but sensual look. The tight skinny jeans were just an add on. Lastly, he applied some chap stick and gloss (just a tiny bit, of course, nothing too noticeable) and he was ready to go. He took a breath in and waited, just standing there, till the digital bedside clock turned 23:01; Matthew looked at the red flashing numbers and sighed. Now or never. 

Now how to sneak out? Marching over to his window, Matthew debates the best route to go about this. If he steps out on to the garage roof; he can climb down the drainpipe to his porch. With what only looks like 25% certainty of death, 25% certainty of being caught and around 100% certainty that he's going to regret this, still, he takes the first step out. Getting down was more manageable then he thought, he didn't make too much noise and it's not as if his parents would check anyway. He set his feet down, shifting from one foot to another. Better get a move on, he may be stubborn to meet up but like hell, if he isn't curious. 

He started making his way down the barren streets he wrapped his arms around his body, fruitlessly attempting to block out the December chill. Oh, why didn't he bring a coat? Foolish. He reached down and pulled out his phone, checking for missed messages as he sped down the road. 

|- u here yet matty? -JayB 

It was definitely the cold that made his cheeks up, not that god awful nickname. 

|- Don't call me that. And I'm making my way there. Do you realise how shifty it is to be meeting in an alleyway? - M 

|- Yh well it's right next to something awesome!! or at least I think its kinda cool -JayB 

|- A brothel? -M's 

|- lol no, I wish, hurry up :p -JayB 

Matthew let out a small chuckle, speeding up his walk. The lamposts illuminated his steps as he watched his shadow move a few steps in front of him; it was so late. Closing nearer to the meeting point, Matthew slowed down a bit, anxiety overriding him like a pesky bug. 

It was a mess. 

_'Why on earth are you doing this? meeting with jay?'_

'Because I'm turning a new leaf. If I want people actually to enjoy my company, I need to make sacrifices.' 

_'-Yeah but jay? Him? He's like an untrained rabid dog. Who probably also has rabies.'_

_'yeah, don't let him bite you.'_

**'ooooh biting. I can get behind that.'**

'Shut up, Maury!' 

_'but seriously though, turn back! say you're sick.'_

'No! I want to be liked, plus this seems, I don't know, adventitious?' 

_'You wanna be liked or want him to like you? because the only person you've really changed towards is him.'_

**'Oh, oh. This is about that stupid school sleepover where you-'**

"Hey Matthew..you okay?" Jay's voice cleared his mind instantly; it was softer compared to his usual rough yells, broke him out of his inner discourse. Guess there's no going back now. 

"Just perfect, with a side of frostbite. Now please, why did I have to sneak out in the middle of the night? please be worth it." Chocolate eyes met his own, and he grinned slyly as if to reveal a secret; jay patted down all his pockets before finding what he was looking for and held the object in front of Matthew's face, waving them around. Metal chimed in the empty alleyway, bouncing off the cold brick walls. "Keys? Okay, now I'm intrigued. Keys for what exactly?" Jay stuffed them in his pocket and grabbed Matthews wrist, tugging him in his direction. Damn his inane inability to see when he's done something that affects him. They stumble around the corner to what looks like a closed restaurant window, he can vaguely see the black and white tile flooring and jukebox from the corner. What is this place? "Ready to have your mind blown?!" Jay half whispers, half shouts. "What? I don't see a lock. Are you gonna magic us in?" Jay looks like he's actually contemplating it, and Matthew has to physically hold back an eye roll. "Nah, maybe next time though-" 'next time?' "-We just need to find a lock." They look across the door frame before the blue-eyed boy points it out, they both laugh at their obliviousness, but the moment is short-lived. 

"Wait!-" Jay looks over in what looks like concern, ew. "Isn't this illegal? Won't- cant we get arrested for This?" Jay shakes his head and lets out a laugh

"Nah it's alright, I know the manager. They feed me spare scraps if my mum forgets to let me in the house. Oh, don't look sad! They're just very forgetful, it happens more than you would think" His eyes fall to the floor and hand rubs the back of his neck, almost looking embarrassed. 

"oh well, okay then. I'm sorry about your family" Matthew gives him a small smile as jay carries on opening the window. In truth, he doesn't know what to say to that. How could a parent forget about their child? Lock them out? No wonder jay's- well. Jay. _'don't be a bitch, Matthew.'_ 'I'm trying!' 

"Aha! Presto!" Jay managed to open it halfway and swing his body through into the abandoned room. "You coming or what?" Matthew falters, 'what's the worst that could happen?' gripping on the window frame he swings his legs uncomfortably round and slides the rest of the way in, his feet land and echo across the dim room. It's crazy to think he's doing this. 

"Is there a light switch anywhere? I can't see shit." He turns and closes the window, keeping an ear out to where jay was. 

"Matttyyy, Close your eyes." Matthew instead rolled them

"don't call me that, you second class Nimrod." 

"Just close your eyes, you prick." He heard a chuckle from the corner and begrudgingly closed them. 

"Fine then. My eyes are closed." He heard a flick across from him, and slowly he listened to the room fill with a sort of buzz. Even with his eyes closed, he could make out faint lights of purple and blue fill darkness. 

"Alright Gaylord, you can open them now." 

Matthew chuckles and opens his eyes. all he can see are colours. 

Neon lights that are bursting through the dark night, fiery blooms amongst ceiling. Every white surface was replaced by the dazzling reflection of purples, it was like stepping into a different time- no a different world. The jukebox lit up in the corner and running spotlights danced around them. Now this, this, was worth coming here. He felt his face ache from smiling to much and waltzed his way across the checkered floor. Black leather booths were set up with neon signs, like beacons in the cold winter freeze. The place screamed with unidentifiable energy, one that shook Matthew to his core. But the best part was how jay stumbled over with a shit-eating grin, how the light show around them lit up his face just as he smiles, like a perfect real-life photograph.

"Milkshake?" 

"hmm?' 

"Do you want a milkshake?" 

Matthew stepped out of his stupor and mentally reminded himself to repress any and all thoughts that were more than mildly impressed. 

"Sure- I guess." Jay passed him a glass, God knows when he had the time to prepare one, and they shifted over to a booth. As much as he'd like to admire the surroundings a little more, it was practically impossible with jay slurping the drink like it was his last. Matthew just raised an eyebrow and sighed. 

"so," Matthew was expecting it to be awkward, it, in fact, was not. There was no pressure between the two, it felt slightly heartwarming. "this place is, incredible." 

"Glad you like it, it looked really cool when I walked past at night, so I thought why not, plus there is like- loads of chocolates out back." 

They sat again in broken silence, just replenishing in the view and sweet tastes of their drinks. It wasn't until Matthew started fiddling with his hand that he knew he just had to ask. 

"Why- why did you invite me here? You could have taken someone else you know? like your friends..or a girl." Jay looked at him and contorted his face into a look of sheer confusion.

"But i- you are my friend, right?" 

"Yes!" he exclaimed, shifting his eyes nervously before schooling his expressions. "I mean, I think so." 

"What do you mean 'i think so'" His voice sounded angry and a little underlined with sadness, Matthew looked down at his drink and continued. 

"I just. I find it, let's say, challenging to make friends. People either don't get me, are offended or just want a stereotypical 'gay best friend'."

Being the only out kid in a town like this was not as bad as if he were openly gay back at texas, but it was isolating. Everyone expected him to be this catty bitch, well he was a bitch but he too- surprisingly enough- has feelings. 

"Well that and the fact that half the people in this town can only count to ten- with the help of both their hand- and are so fake they make barbies look-"

"Hey, Matthew?" 

"What?" Matthew snapped back, jay figuratively caught him with his claws out. 

"I like you, people like you. You don't have to, you know, say those things." 

"Did you not hear the part when I said I was a bitch? or are you deaf as well as dumb." 

"Yeah well when you are a bitch, you're actually really funny, but right now you're just, I don't know, sad?" 

_"sad?"_

"defensive," he said the word as if it's the first time he's ever done so. 

"Your trying to make people hate you for your words, and not hate you for who you actually are. Like, say those things, so they have something to hate before they find something real about you too." He took a breath and looked up at him cautiously, "or at least that's what missy said. Though i'm probably overstepping, Fuck, shit I'm sorry-" 

"Don't be" Matthew placed a hand on his before he knew what he did, pulling it back he delicately spoke.

"I- thank you." 

"Thank you?" 

Matthew spoke quietly, an unspoken timidness in his voice. "I needed to hear that. There's nothing for you to apologise for i- I guess that's something to mull over the past few days. Thank you" 

"No problem, I guess? I mean, you took that way better then Lola did when I told her at lunch that she was fake." 

Matthew let out a breathy chuckle and raised his eyebrows in mock disbelief. "You really told her that? How are you still breathing?" 

"Yeah well years with my brothers taught me how to be good at hiding, She's mad y'know? I thought she was gonna strangle me! or rip my dick off!" Jay's voice echoed around the two of them, Matthew favoured moving the drinks to the side to not get hit by jays excessive hand movements. Matthew offered a playful but malicious grin, 

"Any similarities between her and a human in entirely coincidental." They both started laughing at that. It felt nice to have his humor noticed, Matthew thought as he sunk down further in his chair and let his smile grow wider. 

"Oh god, then nick and Andrew walked in! Andrew was smart and stayed in the corner, but nick just walked up to her and asked if she was okay. That idiot." Jay's voice progressively got loader as he retold the story. 

"Ooh, bad choice. Lola destroys anything in front of her when she's angry, like a bull." 

"Yeah so Lola pushes nick, and he hides behind a bookshelf, that she can't reach behind, cause he's tiny." 

"God he is. He's so short when it rains he's the last to know. Jessi and I proved this once." 

"And then! -and then she sees Andrew, he's trapped! and like the weird-ass martyr he is- tries to calm Lola" Jay puts in a dramatic pause

"as she breaks his other wrist." They both laugh and slightly cringe at the thought of the pain he must have felt. The laughter dies down as they settle down and enjoy the moment. Before jay stands up. 

"Gimmie your phone." 

"Um- what? why?" 

"I wanna play some music, there's a stereo system over there, and Coach Steve taught me how to play songs from it!" 

"Ah and what a good DJ he was." Matthew shifted out of his seat and handed over his phone,

"I'll let you play music as long as I get to choose the songs." 

"Yes! great" Jay runs round to the back of the room, there's computers and make-shift DJ set up linking up 4 stereos around the room "Hey, what song?" 

"hmm" Matthew just shrugged "Just play the first song you see." 

_**"I'm ready," she said as she put on her shoes "and I'm down to forget"** _

_**If you'll say it's true, and those drapes on the walls can't shut out the silence** _

_**Does it suck that I'm not so predictable?"** _

Matthew automatically starts swaying slightly, his hands shoved into his pockets and feet shuffling. Looking around him he took in the site once more, barely registering Jay who was walking over.

_**To me, evergreen wasn't such a bad dream**_

_**Oh, and sometimes things aren't as plain as they seem** _

_**Darling, when I go bury me six feet in snow** _

"Never heard of it before, sounds alright though" The Music fills the air without effort, like waves filling holes in beach sand: the sound rushing in and round the two boys in the room. They both react to the beat and continue to idle chatter. 

"It's one of my favourites, this album. The songs fitting though" 

"Fitting for what?" 

Matthew just huffed and smiled. 

_**Here we are** _

_**Wasting our chances for the last time** _

_**Oh, and when we go, I'll try not to be so slow** _

_**Skeletons, skeletons, what do we have here** _

_**Hiding from the mirror** _

_**Say it once, say it twice, try to be nice** _

_**Well, let's not lose ourselves**_

Matthews movement became more confident, more comfortable. More like jay's: with swinging arms and moving heads from side to side, the boys felt a light happiness spread between them.

_**Summer's over, love had left her screaming at the screen**_

_**Oh, and it's understood,** _

_**that the both of us are no good** _

They started quietly laughing and muttering at the absurdity of this. Two kinda-friends who often hate each other, dancing in an abandoned 1950's milkshake dinner. Matthew can't even believe he's friends with jay of all people. And that jay would even want to be his friend. 

_**And I'll always be that Short little gloat always clearing his throat,** _

_**like he ever had something to say** _

_**And I'll say** _

_**"When I go bury me six feet in snow"** _

Their friendship really started as an accident, and no one- not even themselves- thought it would last. But really, despite their issues, they complement each other. Jay's spontaneousness and in ability to keep his mouth shut, though aggravating- helped Matthew step outside his neatly arranged life. While Matthews calming presence and almost intense need to be in control reins the black-haired boy in. 

_**Here we are** _

_**Wasting our chances for the last time** _

_**Oh, and when we go, I’ll try not to be so slow** _

_**Skeletons, skeletons,** _

_**what do we have here** _

_**Hiding from the mirror**_

Matthews celestial eyes shone as they edged closer to each other, Matthew delicate hands brushing his. Both noticed, neither pulled away. 

_**Say it once, say it twice, try to be nice** _

_**Well, let’s not lose ourselves** _

_**Take my mind** _

_**Take my body, oh-oh** _

_**Take my father's conscience from me** _

_**Sister, will you lend me all your strength** _

_**I** _ _**'m bringing everyone home** _

Jay made the first move, it's always him and his brash thinking that gets him in trouble. But then again, what's life without regrets? He steps closer to the dancing boy. Breathing slightly faster, he felt his heart trapped in his throat. And just like the last time, he grabs the side of Matthew's face- taking in the look of surprise- and kisses him. 

_**Here we are** _

_**Wasting our chances for the last time** _

_**Oh, and when we go I'll try not to be so slow** _

In that kiss was the sweetness of passion, a million loving thoughts condensed into a moment. 

_**Skeletons, skeletons, what do we have here** _

_**Hiding from the mirror** _

_**Say it once, say it twice, try to be nice** _

The kiss lasted a minute and forever, coupled with hand holding each other and the warmth between them. The moment was short lived but treasured, broken apart when Jay felt something push his shoulders. Suddenly the warmth was gone. 

**Well, let's not lose ourselves**

"What the hell?" 

"I- Matthew..." Jay felt his heart clench as Matthew jumped back. He took a step back and felt- angry? Frustrated? Why was this so hard! He took a break and spoke "You're really great. I fancy you. Or in other words I like you, want you- I- goddamn it- I whatever you!" 

"But you're- aren't you straight?" 

"No, I'm, well I'm not gay, I'm bi" 

"Oh, no, actually that makes sense. Wait so you actually like me?" 

"Why do you think I wouldn't?" 

"because you're always horny and I'm the only gay guy that you know of?" 

"That’s- Matthew. If I wanted to just get off, I would just go with a girl. No like- I actually like you. I get it, I guess, if you don't feel the same-" 

Jay's rambling was cut off by lips being pressed firmly against his, an unspoken confession. 

It was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and Comment any prompts :D  
> Thank you for reading! -Echo


End file.
